A Christmas Dream Come True!
by Musette Fujiwara
Summary: Versão Portuguesa Eles são amigos durante quatro anos... eles apaixonaramse mas não sabem como os expressar... Talvez agora na época do Natal os seus sonhos se tornem realidade S&S e E&T O minha prenda para vocês...


Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence, é da Clamp, mas se alguém me quer oferecer um grande presente pelo Natal, o meu sapatinho espera por isso. A musica também não me pertence é da Mariah Carey.

Esta fic é uma tradução minha é um pedido de desculpas para os meus leitores...

E quero dedicá-la a todos que lêem o meu trabalho e a uma amiga muito especial que morreu a 22 de Setembro... Nunca te esquecerei Rachel...

A Christmas Dreams Come True!!!!

Era a Noite antes do Natal e todos na pequena cidade de Tomoeda estavam a jantar nas suas casa, com as suas famílias. Bem todas menos quatro almas. Estas almas são Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiraguizawa, Sakura Kinomoto e Tomoyo Daidoudjii. Estavam a preparar a igreja da cidade para a cerimónia de Meia-noite – A missas do Galo.

Por mais engraçado que possa parecer nos últimos quatro anos foram sempre as mesmas quarto pessoas que o fizeram, talvez porque o quisessem, ou não tinham mais nenhum sítio para ir, ou não tivessem ninguém, ou eles pura e simplesmente gostavam da companhia uns dos outros mesmo que quando estava juntos não partilhassem muitas palavras.

Syaoran e Eriol vieram para Tomoeda de Hong Kong e Londres há quatro anos, eles eram acólitos, ajudavam o padre em todas as cerimónias, não se importando se eram gozados pelos seus colegas de faculdade, eles faziam-no porque se sentiam em paz sempre que o faziam. Afinal também o faziam anteriormente à sua chegada. E nesta celebração especialmente porque eles passavam o Natal longe das suas famílias e pelo menos desta maneira eles seriam parte de uma tradição.

Sakura e Tomoyo sempre viveram em Tomoeda, elas são catequistas, elas ensinam e guiam os mais novos na religião, elas falam sobre Cristo e da Biblia, e tudo o resto que está relacionado. Elas tem sido catequistas nos últimos quatro anos mas embora elas sempre tenham ido àquela cerimónia só depois deles se terem mudado para lá é que começaram a ajudar nas preparações. Este ano estavam sozinhas devido ao nevão que tinha caído tanto em Nova Iorque fechou os aeroportos e as estradas, eles nunca chegariam a tempo da Ceia de Natal. Elas estavam tristes por isso.

"Boa noite!" – o Eriol disse vendo-as chegarem à porta.

"Olá...!" – a Tomoyo respondeu.

"Parecem tristes. O que se passa?" – o Syaoran perguntou.

"Oh nada, não se passa nada, não liguem… Vamos é arranjar isto!"

"Okay!" – o Eriol disse. – "Mas mais tarde terão de nos dizer o que se está a passar!"

Pela primeira vez em quarto anos elas não transbordavam de felicidade, elas nem sequer estavam a sorrir, ao contrário elas estavam simplesmente a ajudar como se não tivessem outra escolha.

"Sakura o que se passa?" – o Syaoran perguntou, vendo a Sakura atar o mesmo bouquet pela terceira vez, enquanto ele esperava no cimo do escadote.

"Nada porque perguntas?"

"Por favor, não me mintas… tu não estás feliz como costumas estar, especialmente durante esta época, é a que tu mais gostas. Está algo errado. Vá lá diz-me…"

"Bem..."

Entretanto

"Tomoyo passa-me a Bíblia…" – ao invés de lhe dar a Bilía, ela deu-lhe o livro de cânticos – "Tomoyo isto não é a Biblia... É o teu livro de cânticos!"

"Desculpa, aqui está!"

"O que se passa...?"

"Nada... Anda, ajuda-me a colocar as velas!"

"Não tu vais dizer-me o que está de errado contigo..."

"Como é que o fazes?"

"Faço o quê?"

Com S&S

"A minha família não vai chegar a tempo da ceia devido ao nevão que caiu sobre Nova Iorque!"

"Oh então é isso!"

"Sim, não me interpretes mal, não é que eu não gosto de ficar sozinha, mas é Natal e eu adoro ter a minha família ao meu redor!"

"Oh já percebi..." – ela olhou para ele quando ouviu a sua voz, e o que viu fez o seu coração bater descompassado. Isso aconteceu mais do que uma vez. Mas o que ela viu foi a sua face triste.

"Eu não quis que… Desculpa… Eu só digo tontarias… Eu vou ver se…." – Ela estava a ir-se embora quando ele saltou do escadote e segurou-lhe o pulso.

"Ei, está tudo bem, tu quiseste dizer daquela maneira… Anda cá…" – ele guiou-a para se sentar num dos bancos.

"Desculpa..."

Com E&T

"Como consegues estar tão calmo e feliz quando estás longe da tua família no Natal?"

"Oh isso? É fácil. Simplesmente não penso muito nisso. Eu telefono-lhes. E tento aproveitar as cerimónias e a companhia do Xiao, apesar só entre nós os dois às vezes não é assim tão boa… MAS porque perguntas?"

"Este ano eu e a Sakura estamos por nossa conta e risco. As nossas famílias ficaram retidas nos USA, maldito nevão."

"Ei, não penses assim, talvez algo de bom venha com isto."

"Como?"

"Não sei..." – e sorriu-lhe como quem dizendo espera e verás. – "Agora ajuda-me com isto!"

Com S&S

"Já te disse que não te precisas desculpar… Eu estou bem… Tu é que não estás…"

"Pois estou a ter algumas dificuldades em passar o natal sozinha!"

"Ei tu não estás só… Tu não tens a tua família aqui mas ao menos tu sabes que eles estão bem, e tu tens aqui em Tomoeda pessoas que se preocupam contigo, a Tomoyo, o Eriol e… bem eu." – ele corou quando disse o último nome.

"Obrigado, isso significa muito para mim.." – ela disse abraçando-o, agradecendo o facto dele ser mais alto e não poder ver a sua cara vermelha – "Então ajudas-me a terminar isto?"

"Claro desde que continues a sorrir como costumas!"

"Combinado!"

Ele começaram a colocar as flores e as velas nas paredes ao pé das imagens sagradas de Maria e Cristo.

Com E&T

"Acho que acabámos, vamos ver se eles precisam de ajuda." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Se não te importasses podias ir receber as pessoas que estão a chegar e se o Padre Sudo já chegou!"

"Está bem..."

Dirigiam-se para onde a Sakura estava com o Syaoran, eles estavam a colocar a última vela, mas ele estava-lhe a fazer cócegas, e el aria-se como uma criança de 5 anos.

"Nós já sabíamos que vocês os dois juntos não iram trabalhar…." – disse a Tomoyo.

"Ei, ele agarrou-me quando eu caí do escadote e aproveitou para me fazer cócegas… Tu és mau Syaoran Li…"

"Estou profundamente magoado… Tu nunca falaste assim comigo… Mas o que eu podia fazer tu caíste nos meus braços, e lembrei que tens muitas cócegas e não consegui resistir…."

"Oh Syaoran, tu tens muita sorte de estarmos no interior de uma igreja senão estarias frito… Agradece aos céus que o Pai Natal já saiu com a tua prenda senão não a irias receber…"

"Oh não... Tu sabes muito bem que ele vem sempre…" – ele disse e num sussurro adicionou – "Que pena que nunca é o que eu quero!"

"O que disseste Syao..."

"Nada Eriol. Está tudo pronto?"

"Sim, as pessoas estão a chegar…. E vocês os dois deveriam ir-se arranjar!"

"Sim, o Padre Sudo está a chamá-los…" – disse a Tomoyo

"Já voltamos…"

"Então Sakura... Já podes deixar de corar e de olhar para ele!"

"Ahm... O que queres dizer?"

"Vá lá somos as únicas aqui… Quando é que lhe vais contar?"

"Não sei, talvez depois da missa!"

"Onde?"

"Onde eu não sei, talvez quando ele me levar a casa como é seu costume eu lhe conte…."

"Eu espero bem que sim, amar alguém em silêncio durante quatro anos é de doidos, já devias ter confessado há muito tempo, especialmente porque ele gosta de ti!"

"Tomoyo tu não sabes isso, e sabes perfeitamente que por vezes a tua imaginação leva a melhor. Então quando vais dizer ao Eriol?"

"Quando tu disseres, estou cansada de ver todas as outras a pedirem um encontro ele constantemente recusar…. Eu acho que ele está apensar ser padre!"

"Nem me fales nisso!"

Com o S&E

"Sim Padre, está tudo pronto… A missa pode começar dentro de 10 minutos, assim que terminarmos de nos arranjar!" – disse o Syaoran

"Está bem, mas despachem-se para que consigam estar um pouco e ir com a Sakura e a Tomoyo elas parecem um pouco abatidas. O que aconteceu?"

"Oh... Nada..." – disse o Eriol

"Está bem, agora arranjem-se!"

"Então tu sabes!"

"Sim e tu também? O que vais fazer em relação à Sakura?" – perguntou o Eriol olhando para o local onde elas estavam.

"O que queres dizer!"

"Que quero dizer: _"Que pena que nunca é o que eu quero!" _isso é o que quero dizer…. Confessar o que sentes, desde a primeira vez que a viste a entrar na Igreja e quando descobriste…"

"Eu sei o que estás a tentar dizer… mas se achas que é assim tão fácil porque não o dizes à Tomoyo?"

"Nós não estamos a falar de mim..."

"Agora estamos, então quando lhe vais dizer?"

"Talvez hoje quando a acompanhar a casa… E tu?"

"No mesmo momento, eu vou levá-la á praça da cidade para vermos a árvore de Natal, talvez o Pai Natal me deixe ter o que eu desejei!"

"Tu levaste quarto anos para o fazeres!"

"Claro, todas as vezes que estava preparada para lhe dizer, ou quase, era sempre interrompido por um estúpido qualquer que aprecia sabe-se lá de onde…"

"Nem me digas nada, eu tentei pelo menos umas 56982036 vezes nos últimos quarto anos, mas ou era interrompido por alguém a querer convidá-la ou por alguma lunática a querer convidar-me…"

"Eu acho que estes quatro anos foram os piores do que eu podia imaginar!"

"Sim, eu pensava que assim lhe dissemos iriam ser os melhores anos das nossas vidas…"

"Mas o problema foi sempre dizer-lhes..."

"Dizer o quê a quem?!" – perguntou a Sakura

"Jesus... Não nos assustes assim..." – disse o Eriol

"Não podem estar aqui..." – disse o Syaoran em pânico

"Relaxa, o Padre, mandou-nos vir-vos buscar, mas ainda não estão prontos!" – disse a Tomoyo.

"Chega aqui..." – disse a Sakura e ajudou o Syaoran a pôr a sua toga, ela passou no seu cabelo – "Pronto já estás arranjado e bonito. Agora vai!"

"Okay, mas espera por mim depois da missa terminar!"

"Não espero sempre?"

"Sim... "

"Vai..." – disse a Sakura – "Eu acho que eles estavam a falar de algumas raparigas… Oh Tomoyo, eu não se será tão boa ideia dizer-lhe e se ele me rejeitar…"

"Sakura tu só vais saber se tentares dizer-lhe…"

"Eu sei mas eu tenho medo que ele diga_"Eu gosto de outra""_"

"Sakura pára de stressares, estás-me a por assim… Vamos, nós temos que cantar no coro e tu ainda tens que ler uma passagem da Bíblia!"

Com o S&E

"Achas que nos ouviram… Estou tão frito…Quando ela me ajudou a vestir pensei que fosse explodir… eu não corei, pois não?"

"Não tu agiste normalmente… Não te preocupes elas não ouviram nada!"

"Finalmente chegaram podemos dar início à missa!"

Syaoran e o Eriol caminharam atrás do padre e, quando chegaram ao altar a cerimónia começou. O padre começou por dizer que mais uma não tinha passado desde a última cerimónia, e mais uma vez a igreja estava linda e acolhedora como nos últimos quatro anos, e depois a Sakura levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao pódio e leu a primeira leitura da Bíblia.

A missa começou à meia-noite e durou uma hora. Por vezes era possível ver o Syaoran e o Eriol olharem para onde a Sakura e a Tomoyo estavam a cantar, ou ler algumas passagens da Bíblia. O Syaoran apanhou a Sakura a olhar para ele uma vez, e depois ela acomodou uma menino nos bancos de modo a que ele dormisse melhor.

"Agora queridos irmãos e irmãs, eu peço-vos que rezem ppor aqueles que já não connosco pois foram chamados à presença do Senhor, por aqueles que não podem estar presentes devido às condições climatéricas, por aqueles que nasceram neste ano, e que nasceram no próximo… Por aqueles que não conhece, os mas que um dia iremos conhecer, e por nós, a comunidade de Tomoeda. Boa noite e Deus illumine o vosso caminho. Até ao próximo domingo!"

Quando todos saíram da Igreja ficaram um pouco no lado exterior para falarem de como já um ano tinha passado e de como os Daidoujii e os Kinomoto tinham faltado. E então família por família começaram a ir para o aconchego das suas casas.

A Sakura e a Tomoyo estavam à espera por eles, e passado um tempo o Eriol apareceu.

"Oi, vamos?"

"Claro, mas e a Sakura!"

"Tomoyo não te preocupes comigo. Tenho a certeza que o Syaoran não demora muito mais..."

"Se tu o dizes... vamos..." – a Sakura ficou a olhar para as suas costas até que eles viraram a um esquina desaparecendo do seu ângulo de visão.

Ao vê-los partirem começou a cantarolar uma melodia e depois a cantá-la muito suavemente.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You **

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Com o E&T

"Eu realmente odeio deixá-la sozinha lá atrás…"

"Não te preocupes ela vai ficar bem… O Syaoran não vai deixar nada de mal lhe aconteça, de facto ele preferiria que algo de mal lhe acontecesse a ele do que a ela…"

"Sério?"

"Sim, ele é como eu..."

"Como? Tu não te perdoarias se algo acontecesse à minha prima? – ela disse com uma cara séria mesmo com o seu coração a partir-se em dois.

"Não tonta..."

"Porque sou tonta? Foste tu que o disseste!"

"Eu não me estava referir a ela..."

"Oh já entendi..." – ela disse caminhando um pouco mais depressa de modo que ele não visse as lágrimas que se estavam a cumular nos sus olhos e que a qualquer minuto iriam começar a deslizar pelo o seu rosto livremente.

"Ei, espera..." – ele disse começando a caminhar atrás dela. – "Tomoyo espera..."

"Não" – ela disse, mas sentiu o seu pulso a ser puxado para trás, e ela puxada contra algo duro. Ela estava encostada ao peito do Eriol, a sua face escondida dos seus olhos protegida contra ele, e o seu cabelo caindo em cascada em redor dos seus ombros. O Eriol começou a sentir a sua camisa a ficar molhada.

"Tomoyo estás a chorar?"

"Não!"

"Então porque a minha camisa está molhada…"

"Se já sabias a resposta porque perguntaste…..

"Eu quero sabe a razão… é por causa da tua família…" – ela olhou para ele, e ele viu algo nuca mais queria ver novamente. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados como o seu nariz.

"Não... Às vezes consegues ser tão estúpido… I não posso acreditar que te estás formar em Física…"

"Então porque estavas a chorar?"?"

"Se és tão esperto descobre sozinho..."

"Mas eu não disse nada para te fazer chorar… oh..oh…" – ele começou a rir-se.

"O que tem tanta piada..."

"Tu, estou-me a rir de ti, e dos ciúmes que tens da tua prima..."

"Quem disse que eu tinha ciúmes..." – ela disse soltando-se dos seus braços e ficando à sua frente olhando para ele sem nenhuma emoção no seu rosto.

"Eu disse, e para tua informação quando eu disse que não me iria perdoar se algo acontecesse com alguém… esse alguém eras tu…"

"Oh... OH..." – e ela começou a chorar novamente.

"Tomoyo eu amo-te, por favor pára de chorar… Não consigo ver-te chorar… Porque estás a chorar, se não me amas eu compreendo…"

"Não é isso..."

"Não é?"

"Não... Estou tão feliz..." – ela beijou-o – "Eu também te amo... A Sakura estava certa o Pai Natal torna todos os sonhos realidade."

"Sim ele concretiza-os… Espero que o Syaoran tenha o dele esta noite…"

"O que queres dizer..."

"Por favor não digas a ninguém, o Syaoran ama a Sakura desde o primeiro momento em que a viu… E ele vai dizer-lhe esta noite…"

"A Sakura também, mas porque ele não saiu ao mesmo tempo que tu?"

"Para eu vir ter contigo, ele teve que ficar a ajudar o Padre Sudo a guardar tudo…"

"Oh... Compreendo… Olha queres vir a minha casa e da Sakura tomar um chocolate quente… Eu não sou muito boa, mas assim que ela chegar tenho a certeza que os irá fazer… É a sua especialidade…"

"Eu sei, mas conhecendo o Syaoran vai demorar um pouco até eles chegarem…"

"Não faz mal nós podemos esperar..."

"Sim, podemos..." – e começaram a caminhar em direcção à sua casa.

Com o S&S

A Sakura estava sentada na escadaria da Igreja apenas com um casaco sobre um top de alças finas (n.a: eu sei que é Natal e está frio mas ela queria estar no seu melhor quando se declarasse ao Syaoran) ela tremia de frio, mas que mais se podia esperar desde que o Eriol e a Tomoyo tinham ido embora tinham passado 45 minutos e ela nãose tinha mexido nem sequer uma única vez. _"Onde raios ele se meteu?" _

Mas continuou a cantar…

**Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... **

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby 

"_Sim, Syaoran a única coisa que quero pelo o Natal és tu!" – _ela pensou para ela mesmaEla sentiu algo quente a ser colocado nos seus ombros. Ela olhou para trás de si e viu a pessoa que ocupava os seus pensamentos 24 horas por dia 7 dias por semana.

"Desculpa por demorar tanto tempo…" – disse o Syaoran ao ajudá-la levantar-se – "Eu estava a ajudar o Padre Sudo e a Júlia a arrumarem tudo… Mas quem é queres pelo Natal?"

"Oh compreendo... Adeus Padre! Adeus Júlia... Se quiseres podes acompanhá-la a casa! E não é importante!" – ela disse num tom de voz baixo, era visível as suas bochechas tingidas de rosa.

"E porque eu o iria fazer se estou aqui contigo…" – ele não percebeu donde vinha aquela pergunta – "Anda vamos para casa, fui deves estar gelada… E tens de me dizer quem é queres pelo o Natal…." – ele tentou dizer os mais normal possível não querendo mostrar os ciúmes que sentia por este alguém desconhecido.

"Se estou a culpa é toda tua, eu podia ter morrido sabias…"

"Não sejas tão dramática..."

"Não o estou a ser… Sente as minhas mãos…." – ela encostou as suas mãos ás bochechas dele e instantaneamente ficaram frias.

"Eu percebi, bastou-me ver o teu nariz vermelho, as tuas bochechas vermelhas e os teus lábios roxos… Porque não entraste? E porque está só a usar um top por baixo desse casaco fino?"

"Um rapariga já não pode andar na moda?"

"Tu estás sempre…. Chega aqui… Deixa-me aquecer-te… ou não te posso levar para veres…"

"Levares-me aonde? Ver o quê?" – ela disse-o começando a sentir-se mais quente, não apenas por ter o seu braço sobre o seu ombro e trazê-la para perto de si mas também porque estavam tão próximos.

"É uma surpresa..."

"Okay... Não tens frio..." – ela perguntou olhando para ele, ele olhou-a nos olhos e ao vê-los tão perto corou.

"Não..."

"Acho que tens razão visto que estás corado..."

"Eu não estou a corar… Porque estaria?" – ele disse tentando disfarçar o seu embaraço.

"É verdade não há razão alguma para tal…" – ela disse num tom de voz que parecia que ia desaparecer, Syaoran soube que tinha dito algo de errado porque até chegarem aonde ela a queria levar ela não disse mais nada – "Oh Syaoran, isto é tão bonito…Olha está a nevar…" – ela disse largando-o e começando a dançar à volta da árvore e tentar apanhar os flocos de neve com a língua, passado um pouco ela dançava somente livremente debaixo da neve. O Syaoran olhava para ela e parecia que ele estava a olhar para um anjo.

"Eu enganei-me sabias…" – ele disse quando ela se aproximou.

"Sobre?" – ela disse parando em frente dele com medo do que ele iria dizer.

"Sobre o que disse antes..."

"Oh... Nesse caso eu vou para casa… Talvez consigas apanhar a Júlia se te apressares…"

"Sakura... Onde vais buscares essas ideais tão tontas…"

"Bem tu disseste que te tinhas enganado sobre o que tinhas dito antes, e eu assumo que estavas a falar dela… Então porque estás a preder o tempo aqui comigo?"

"Quem disse alguma coisa sobre perda de tempo… Se eu estou aqui contigo é porque eu quero…"

"Syaoran, eu não estou a perceber, estavas enganado acerca do quê?"

"Sobre o corar..."

"Oh, mas não há nenhuma razão para o fazeres… Porque dizes que estavas enganado?" – ela disse e depois adicionou numa voz baixa – "Se fosse eu existiriam montes de razões…"

"O que disseste?" – ele perguntou aproximando-se dela

"Nada... Syaoran, vamos esquecer tudo sobre isto… Vamos aproveitar a vista, a neve… e o Natal…"

"Mas eu não quero esquecer NADA!" – ele disse um pouco alterado, desculpando-se depois – "Desculpa!"

"Syaoran o que se passa nunca te vi assim tão nervosa?"

"Nada Sakura... Esquece o que aconteceu..."

"Okay... Então o que achas da Júlia?"

"E continuas a mencioná-la… Não é nela que eu estou interessado!"

"Enão existe alguém..." – sela murmurous para ela mesma, uma pequena lágrima deslizou sobre a sua face, o Syaoran não reparou porque ela estava a olhar para os seus sapatos como se fossem a coisa masi importante do mundo – "Syaoran…"

"Sim..."

"Leva-me a casa..."

"Porquê?" – ele disse olhando para ela, ele podia jurar que viu os seus ombros a estremecer.

"Porque sim."

"Sakura o que se passa contigo?"

"Nada… Por favor eu quero ir para casa!" – ela disse voltando-lhe as costas e começando a andar para o outro lado. Mas antes que pudesse ir muito longe o Syaoran agarrou-a pela sua cintura e vê-la voltar-se para ele.

"Porque estás a chorar? Tu não devais chorar? Não te fica bem!" – ele disse segurando o seu queixo fazendo-a olhar nos seus olhos.

"Porque..."

"Vá lá Sakura não há nenhuma razão para estares a chorar. Eu estou a aqui… Eu estou aqui contigo… Eu não me vou embora…" – ele disse limpando as suas bochechas com o seu polegar.

"Mas… Mas… Porquê?"

"Porquê... O quê?"

"Porque dizes que não te vais embora?"

"Deixarias algo que amas?"

"Não..." – she said

"Aí tens a tua resposta..."

"..." – ela olhou para os seus olhos, para ver o que eles reflectiam e tudo o que viu foi amor.

"Eu não posso te deixar porque te amo… Eu sempre o fiz e continuarei a fazê-lo!"

"Oh..." – ela sorriu mas as lágrimas continuaram a cair.

"Sakura... Por favor pár-" – ele não conseguiu terminar o que queria dizer porque a Sakura beijou-o nos lábioa. Ela conseguiu senti-lo sorrir durante o beijo. Ela estava a perder o balanço qaundo ele a agarrou firmement pela cintura, de modo aquela não caísse... Só interromperam o beijo por falat de ar...

"Eu amo-te Syaoran Li, desde o primeiro meomento em que te vi a ajudar o padre na Igreja..." - ela disse com o primeiro sorriso de toda a noite... - "Bom Natal!"

"Bom Natal para ti também... Wo Ai Ni, Ying Fa..."

"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun...itsumo" – eles olharam para os olhos do outro e ficaram nos braços um do outro... - "Anda quero dar-tea tua prenda!"

"Iie... vamos ficar assim por mais um pouco... Não existe outro presente que eu qusesse receber hoje... Tirando o que já recebi... Tu..." - e beijou-a novamente - "Ainda não me disseste quem queres para o Natal..."

Fim

**N.a: Então o que acharam da minha história de NAtal... Eu sei quem estava á espera do AAQO peço imensas desculpas por ainda não ter postado o próximo capítulo mas nestes últimos meses não tive cabeça para escrever nada... Mas Peço que aceitem isto como um pedido de desculpas...**

**Digam-me o que pensam..**

**Obrigado... e Bom Natal... No Ano Novo haverá outra mas não será o AAQO...**

**Que o Pai Natal torne todos os vosos desejos e sonhos em realidade...**

**Musette**


End file.
